This invention relates to the field of mounting devices for one woodworking tool which can be connected to another woodworking or machine tool to take advantage of the positioning mechanism of the latter thereby giving it multiple use capability and in which the mounting bracket itself includes separate adjusting and positioning elements.
Radial arm saws are known to the woodworking and machine tool field comprising a work table, a vertically extending post positioned adjacent to the work table, the vertically extending post being adjustable upwardly and downwardly, a horizontally extending boom or arm projecting outwardly from the vertical post above the work table, the horizontally extending boom being rotatable for radial adjustment relative to the work table and a mounting bracket mounted on the horizontally extending boom which is movable horizontally throughout the length of the horizontally extending boom as well as being rotatable around the horizontally extending boom for angular positioning relative to the work table, the radial arm saw motor being mounted on this mounting bracket in such a way that the radial arm saw motor itself can be pivoted relative to the mounting bracket for additional angular adjustment relative to the work table. An auxiliary mounting bracket such as the router bracket in accordance with the present invention can be mounted to the side wall of the radial arm saw motor and thereby acquire all of the adjusting and positioning capabilities of the radial arm saw assembly itself.
The auxiliary or router bracket in accordance with the present invention includes the additional features of a separate back plate which can be easily and manually adjusted and tightened against the side wall of the radial arm saw motor and then locked in place to easily make a rigid and tight connection of the bracket to the radial arm saw motor. During use of the routor, if any loosening of the bracket occurs, the adjustable back plate can be immediately and manually tightened by virtue of the adjusting wheel to maintain a tight rigid connection for the router throughout its entire use without undue delay which is necessary with other prior art means of connecting an auxiliary bracket to another woodworking or machine tool. It is particularly important that the connection be maintained tight and rigid for use with a router since even a slight loosening would result in a defective slot or other formation being created by the router.
The auxiliary router bracket in accordance with this invention also includes separate adjusting means to separately adjust the router upwardly and downwardly for greater precision than possible with the upward and downward adjusting mechanism of the radial arm saw assembly itself. Also when the side wall of the radial arm saw motor is pivoted to an angled position relative to the work table, the independent vertical adjusting mechanism of the router mounting bracket enables the user to move the router into working position relative to the work piece on the work table and to withdraw the router from such working position without manipulating the separate adjusting and positioning mechanisms of the radial arm saw assembly itself.